Never Thought I'd See You Again
by Vampire Princess Awesome
Summary: Fionna lost her family in a hurricane and never saw her brother again. Untill she befriended a boy who looks like her and has the same name as her brother. They never thought any thing of it until they both find a missing half to their family picture.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. So dont kill me if its bad. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First days and Memories

Fionna's POV:

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Noo~" BOOP! I hit the off button on my alarm clock and went back to sleep. About 5 minutes later I was rudely shaken awake by my sister Cake. And before you ask, no her real name is not Cake, it's Cate. When I was little I couldn't pronounce 'Cate' so I would say 'Cake'. Plus she has an odd obsession with the food. So the name stuck with her throughout her life. Anyways, when she shook me I screamed and fell off the bed. "Come on, Baby Cakes, we're gonna be late for school. Get your butt up and get ready! I'ma go and make breakfast. Now shoo!" Cake said as she walked away.

"Ok, ok I'm going!" I said as I got up and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I got in the shower and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Then I washed my body with my vanilla body wash. I rinsed myself off and grabbed a towel, dried myself off and wrapped it around myself. I found another towel and wrapped my long golden locks in it.

I walked in my bedroom and found my clothes on my bed. _Cake must have put them there. She is so impatient but she knows me well_. I thought. On my bed were a teal blue short-sleeved shirt, dark blue skirt, and white knee-high socks with 2 thin light blue horizontal stripes at the top. I put on the clothes then walked over to the vanity in the corner of the room. On the vanity are some pictures of friends and family, some headbands, a few pairs of earrings, a necklace, a small mirror, and my bunny clip that I got from my mom.

I brush my hair then put the bunny clip in my hair to keep the bangs out of my eyes. I sighed; thinking about my mom makes me kind of sad. I'll never forget the day I got that bunny clip from my mom. It was about 7 years ago…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A little six year old Fionna was running around the house chasing her twin brother Finn. "Fionna, Sweetie will you come here please?" Their mom said. "Coming mom!" Fionna said running to her mom. Fionna stopped in front of her mom and saw she had something in her hand, "What's that mom?" "Sweetie, this was give in to me by my mom and I want to give it so you. This is yours now" her mom said giving the clip with a sparkly bunny to Fionna. "Thank you mommy! Can you put it in?" "Of course sweetie." Her mom put the clip in and said "there you go. Perfect." "Thank you, thank you! I love you mom." "I love you too"_

_*THE END*_

"FIOONNNAA~" I heard Cake yell from the kitchen. "COOMMIINNGGG~" I yelled from my room running into the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen Cake had just put a plate of bacon pancakes. _Yumm_ I thought to myself. I began scarfing down the pancakes. "Slow down hunny, you're gonna choke!" Cake said as I finished my last pancake. "Chill out Cake. I do it all the time." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Be right back" I said as I walked towards the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom I started to brush my teeth. I hate brushing my teeth before I eat something. When I finished brushing I checked over myself to make sure I was presentable. It was the first day of school. _That's good enough_ I thought and walked back in the kitchen.

When I was in the kitchen I saw an impatient looking Cake holding my green backpack and hers on her shoulder. When I grabbed my backpack I noticed she was wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt, white overall shorts with a large tan oval in the middle, and to finish it off white and tan DCs. She has a very tan complexion that compliments her jade green eyes and dirty blonde hair with white streaks.

"Stop checkin' me out and let's go!" An angry Cake said. In response I just rolled my eyes while slipping on a pair of Marry Jane's. Then she pulled me out the door of the apartment we lived in. "Hold on let me lock the door!" I said while pulling out the keys and locking the door. "Hurry up!" said Cake already outside in the parking lot. "Wait up!" I said running to catch up to her to start the first day of 8th grade (9th for Cake). "Here we go." I mumbled to myself while running.

* * *

**Please review! Again this is my first fanfic but i've read ALOT so i think i will get the hang of it. Oh, before i forget i own NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it! I promise this will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING only my OCs!**

Chapter 2: First days and Memories (part II)

Fionna and Cake walked down the street to the first stop sign to wait for the bus. After a little while they grew bored of the silence. "Soo, do you think we'll find a special someone this year?" Cake said dreamily while twirling a piece of her hair and staring off in the distance. Just like in the movies.

"Cake, you know I don't care about that stuff. I just want to graduate so I can have a good job that pays well." Fionna said slightly annoyed ay her sister's fantasies.

"Girl, don't you want someone to settle down with, and have a family of your own?" Cake said trying to persuade her stubborn sister.

"I-"Fionna got cut off by the bus pulling up to the curb. _YES_ she thought mentally thanking Glob she didn't have to finish the conversation.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" The grumpy bus driver said sad that summer is over. Fionna and Cake jumped at the sudden outburst and quickly got on the bus. When they were on the noticed there was one empty seat. They rushed towards it only to have some jerk jump in the seat first.

"Seats taken. Go find somewhere else to lumping sit." The jerk said in an annoying voice and everyone laughed. The boy is on the bigger side and has on a lot of purple. He even has purple highlights. Another girl that could be his sister said "Yeah go somewhere else to sit!"

"LSP and Lsp stop tormenting them! Just get out of the seat!" A girl with long raven black hair called to the two people clearly obsessed with purple. The brother and sister grumbled something about going soft and got out of the seat. The girl who yelled at the two purple teens went up to Fionna and Cake and sat in the seat across from them.

"Sorry about them. I'm Marceline, Marceline Abadeer." Marceline was a really pale girl with dark red eyes. She was wearing a grey tank top with blue skinny jeans and red heeled boots.

"Hi, I'm Cate Venture, but everyone calls me Cake and this is my sister Fionna Mertens" Cake said introducing the both of them. Fionna just waved sheepishly.

"Is this your first year at AAA high? I'm a freshman by the way." Marceline said to avoid an awkward silence. "Yeah we moved here over the summer. I'm in 8th and Cakes a freshman." Fionna said and Cake nodded confirming what she had said was true. Suddenly the bus jerked and made a noise signaling they were at school.

"Well see you around?" Fionna said hoping to have a new friend already. "Yeah, you guys seem cool." Marceline said walking off the bus going her separate way.

"I got to go too sugar, see you at lunch!" Cake said running in the opposite direction. _Great I'm all alone_ I thought. Took a look at my schedule to see where I need to go first.

**1****st**** period: Math**

**2****nd**** period: Science**

**3****rd**** period: History**

**4****th**** period: Physical Education**

**5****th**** period: Lunch**

**6****th**** period: English**

**7****th**** period: Spanish**

**8****th**** period: Study Hall**

"Ugghh math, I HATE math." I said out loud not really meaning to. "Who doesn't?" a masculine voice said behind me. I turned around to find a boy my age with fiery red hair up in a Mohawk, dark brown eyes, red sweater vest with orange diamonds going down the front, a black shirt underneath, and dark red skinny jeans he was also wearing red and orange high tops. _He's kinda cute _I thought. _No, no NO! No boys remember._ "Anyways, what room are you going to?" he said.

"Oh, room 132." I said trying to distract myself from 'observing' him too much. "Hey, me too. I'm Blaze Coal. You are?" he said. "I'm Fionna Mertens. Since we have class together, do you want to walk with me?" Fionna said hoping she wouldn't have to walk alone.

"Yeah sure." Blaze said walking away motioning me to follow. I happily followed excited to see who else I'll meet today.

On our way to the classroom we made small talk about nothing really, until he asked a question that brings back a lot of memories. "What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Well, I have my sister Cate Venture, but most people call her Cake." I answered hoping he didn't press the delicate subject further.

"If Cake is your sister then, why doesn't she have the same last name?" he asked. _Of course, he had to press. Well I guess he didn't know, so I might as well tell him _I thought.

"I'm adopted and Cake's parents wanted to keep my last name. When I was 7 there was a hurricane and my parents died trying to save me and my twin brother. When the hurricane was over my brother and I went to an orphanage. We got adopted by different families and never saw each other again." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up. I didn't know. Oh look we're here." Blaze said quickly to avoid any awkwardness. They walked in the room and looked for somewhere to sit. Then he waved at some girl and she waved back. The girl had red-orange hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red hoodie that faded to orange at the bottom, light orange capris, and blood red flats. She also had this dark red jewel on a hair clip and matching necklace.

"Hey, look it's my sister. Let's go sit over there." He said. I just nodded my head in response and we walked over to his sister.

"Hey Blaze, who's your friend?" the girl said. Blaze said "Fire this is Fionna," he motioned to Fionna. "Fionna this is my sister Fire." Then he motioned back to his sister.

"Hi." Fionna said. "Hey." Fire said. Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone got really quiet. The teacher droned on about what they will be learning about this year and blah, blah, blah. The bell finally rung and everyone raced out the door to their next class so they won't be late.

Fionna rushed out of the room like everyone else and made her way to science. Once she made it to the classroom she saw there was only one empty seat next to a girl. She walked over to the seat and sat down just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and introduced himself.

"Hello class! I am Mr. Butler. Now raise your hand and say "here" when I say your name." Mr. Butler said. He has red hair with some grey that looks like he has white highlights. He was also wearing a blue suit. He started calling off names,

"Pepper Butler?"

"Here"

He listed off some other people but Fionna didn't really listen.

"Fionna Mertens?"

"Here"

"Lindsay Sara Palman?"

"It's LSP" the girl jerk who is obsessed with purple from the bus said.

Blah, blah

"Finn Scott?"

"Here"

A kid that looks like a boy version of Fionna raised his hand. Finn bright blue eyes, blonde hair covered by a white sweatshirt with two little bear ears, a light blue shirt, denim shorts and a pair of black sneackers.

"Sapphire Smith?"

"Here"

Sapphire was the girl sitting next to Fionna. She had light brown wavy shoulder length hair. The tips were blue along with the side bangs on the left. Her eyes were a dark sapphire blue. She was wearing a black shirt with I 3 NYC in lime green, dark blue high waisted jean shorts, white suspenders, black nerd glasses, and light blue and white converse.

The teacher said some more names and people said 'here' and raised their hands. The rest of class was the same as math. The teacher going on about what they will be learning and other stuff nobody really listened to.

While Mr. Butler was talking, Fionna got to know Sapphire more. She learned that Sapphire has a 5 year old sister named Dymond and lives with her mom. Sapphire asked Fionna about her family but the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_ Fionna thought.

History class went by fast like all of her other classes. And it turns out Pepper was in that class. Fionna found out that Pepper's dad is their science teacher. Fionna's next class is P.E. which is her favorite class and she can't wait to see if any of her friends are in it with her.

As Fionna is walking to P.E. she spots 2 red-headed teens in the crowd and she instantly knows who they are. "BLAZE, FIRE!" she calls out to the red-headed teens. They both turn their heads to see who is calling their name.

"Hey Fionna!" they both called out as they walked over to her. Fionna asked "Where are you guys going?" "We are going to gym. What about you?" Fire asked curiously.

"I'm going to gym too. Mind if I walk with you guys?" Fionna asked not wanting to be alone. "I'm cool with it, how about you Fire?" Blaze said. "I don't care but can we hurry up?" Fire replied not wanting to be late because she heard the coach is really tough. Without another word the three set off towards the gym.

**Fionna's POV:**

When we got to the gym me and Fire went into the girl's locker room. In the locker room I saw someone with blue hair. "Hey, Sapphire!" I said to the girl I recognized from science. "Oh, hey Fionna?" she said unsure of my name.

"Yeah, oh and this is my friend Fire." I said introducing Fire. They both fist bumped and started to change. When we were done changing we walked outside o see all of the boys already lined up. We lined up and I ended up with the boy that kind of looked like me. What was his name? Flynn? No, Fred? No, Finn? Yeah Finn that's his name. "Hey Finn. I'm Fionna we are in the same science class." I properly introduced myself.

"Oh yeah I remem-" he was cut off by Coach Citroen **(A.N. the first person to PM me ****what language this is gets a shout out and a virtual cookie)**. "You two talking is UNACCPETABLE! Do it again and you detention no trial." Coach said in a high screechy voice. We didn't dare say another word, we just nodded. The rest of the period was spent running and getting to know Finn better. I also saw Sapphire and Blaze getting to know each other really well. When class was over the girls and the boys separated into their appropriate locker rooms. I was the first girl done so I decided to see if Blaze or Finn were done changing. When I walked out I saw them both standing there talking with their backs to me. So I decided to sneak up on them. I walked slowly and quietly to them and had both my arms hovering over their shoulders. I quickly put my arms around their shoulders and said "Hi guys" right in their ears. They both jumped and screamed like little girls! It was hilarious! I started laughing so loud and hysterically everyone in the hall way looked at me like I had problems. The girls walked out and asked the boys what was wrong with me. I finally calmed down and was breathing heavily.

"So do you guys want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked my 'group' still trying to regulate my breathing. Sapphire, Blaze, and Fire said yes but Finn said he has to check with his brother. I told him he can bring his brother if he wants to. Just then the lunch bell rang and we all headed to the lunch room. When we got into the lunch room I saw Cake. I ran over to her motioning for them to follow.

When I got over to Cake I saw she was talking to some people. "CAKE!" I yelled catching the attention of some other people around me. I looked at the people looking at us and said "What? Nothing to see here; go back to what you were doing."

"Hey, Baby Cakes. I hope its ok I brought some friends to sit with us at lunch." Cake said motioning to the people behind her.

"No, it's ok because I brought some friends along too! Let me introduce you all." I said motioning to the people behind me. I began pointing to my friends and saying their names. Cake did the same thing but with her friends. There was Bonnibel, Bubba, Jake, Cole, and I already knew Marceline.

Bonnibel Bubblegum has light pink hair and light purple eyes which she said are contacts. She is wearing a pink sweater, purple jeans and black flats. Bubba Gumball has dark pink hair and dark purple contacts. He is wearing a hot pink hoodie, blue jeans and black converse. They said they are cousins.

Jake Scott has brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt, dark yellow jeans with a chain on the right side, and black and white converse. It turns out Finn and Jake are brothers.

Cole Stone **(A.N. get it Cold Stone, Cole Stone is Dr. Ice cream's gender-swap) **has chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a light brown t-shirt with giant ice cream cones eating humans **(A.N. this is the picture albums/cc359/toxics_ )**,dark brown shorts, and black and white DCs. I noticed he stands really close to Bonnibel. So I'm guessing he likes her and she like him back.

**Author's POV:**

When everyone was introduced they all sat down at a round table. Everyone sat down in this order Marceline, Bubba, Bonnie, Cole, Jake, Cake, Fionna, Finn, Fire, Blaze, and then Sapphire. Everyone was getting to know each other talking about how the first day of school was going, family, other friends, and crazy teachers. It was pretty boring until Marceline brought up something very interesting.

"Did you guys hear? The school is throwing a back to school party tonight! They said it was to help people make friends but we all know that's not going to happen." Marceline said rather happily. Everyone started murmuring about how cool that is.

"So? What do you say? Anyone want to with me?" she said hoping someone would go with her so she doesn't look like a loner with no friends. Everyone who had an older sibling at the table looked to them with pleading eyes and asked if they can go.

**Cake's POV**

Fionna asked me if we could go to the party. My overprotective side said she shouldn't but my carefree side said she should socialize with other people. I decided to ask Jake what he is doing with Finn. I also kinda like Jake but that's not important right know.

"Hey, Jake, are you going to let Finn go?" I said hoping he would so I can spend more time with him.

"I was just going to ask you the same question." Jake said.

"I was going to let Fionna go. Y'know to socialize but we still have to go to look after them." I said trying to persuade him.

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea. I'll let Finn know that we are going." He said I was mentally doing the happy dance.

"Cool. I will let Fionna know." I said excitedly.

"Hey Sugar." I said while poking Fionna to tell her the good news. She turned around and replied with an 'hmm'. "Baby cakes, I'm letting you go to the party," she started to celebrate in her seat but I cut it short "BUT I have to be there too." she then celebrated a little less excitedly but excited nonetheless.

**Author's POV:**

"I don't know Marcy." Bonnie said trying to get out of going.

"Come ON, Bonnie! You need to learn how to have fun." Marcy said in a persuading manor.

"Fine, FINE but only to show you I know how to have fun." Bonnie said with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Then it's settled! Everyone meet me in front of the school at 7:00 sharp. I'll be waiting." Marcy said and on cue the bell rang.

The next three classes went by fast for Fionna. It turns out she has English with Sapphire and Blaze and Spanish with Finn. In study hall this kid skipped out on the first day. When she got home she took a nap so she could stay up for the party and it didn't matter because it's Friday and she doesn't have any homework.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Heyy, people of earth. I'm sorry about the authors note but it is necessary. I'm going on vacation soon so I won't be able to update. In just giving you a heads up so you don't think I abandoned the story. I can't update until next week so, sorry again. Also updates will vary because I need ideas for filler chapters so it takes a while but I do have main parts I just need the in between. So yeah. Thanks for all of the reviews I appreciate them and my loyal followers. **

**SORRY!**

**~ VPA~**


End file.
